Sapphire, The Doctor and Harry Potter
by W.I.T.C.H.DoctorWhoRULEZ
Summary: The Tri-Wizard Tournament, and not only Harry's name comes out, Why is there a Blue box appearing everywhere? Why is there people dressed as muggles walking around the school excited? and also Why are they in the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Read to find out!
1. Hogwarts is real!

Hello everyone I just need to say if you haven't read my other story where my own character (Sapphire.) enters the Doctor Who world you don't really **NEED** to read it to understand but it would help a little bit... Ok it would help a lot.

Just to say she's about 17 and recently found out she's a slightly different version of Time Lord than the Doctor. Also she knows a lot of what will happen as she came from another universe... Yeah it might be better if you just read it... Up to you. But for those of you who have joined this story because you have been reading my story and I mentioned this one and you looked for it WELCOME.

For those who have joined through my other story this is after they pick up Amy and Rory **AFTER** they meet Sarah Jane and **BEFORE** the episodes on the Flesh etc. and After 'The Doctor's Wife' clearly... Um, she is still regenerating just a little bit not too long left. I have made all this more complicated in my head to myself and probably confusing to all you readers...

This will be centred a little around her and the Doctor only because I'm used to it ok.

I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, I wish I did but sadly no.

**We're Going Where?**

The Doctor was alone in the console room fiddling with controls and his red bow-tie, when Sapphire, Amy and Rory all walked in chatting away. Rory in his usual Jeans and a green chequered top Amy in her usual skirt and boots, but with the same top she wore to lake Silencio and some tan like tights? Or leggings? Sapphire wearing a black top with a snowy Tiger print on it, some shorts over black leggings, a pair of black and purple converse and a purple scarf, which she got earlier because she was cold.

"There you lot are! I figured out the best place to go." The Doctor said flipping a leaver.

"Where?" Sapphire asked.

"It's a surprise. So no helping to fly the TARDIS." The Doctor told her.

"Aw come on!" Sapphire argued but he flipped more leavers ignoring her so she turned to Amy and Rory. "He's probably still jealous of me." She muttered to them. Amy laughed and Rory just shook his head heading to the console.

"Oh, he so is." Amy laughed as they also went to the console area and then held onto the railings. Pretty soon the TARDIS landed and they all hurried to the door but the Doctor jumped in their way at the last minute.

"Wait! I need to see if you can see it from here, or if we've materialized inside or too close for you to tell or to far away or..." The Doctor babbled.

"Doctor! I get the point hurry up. I want to know where we are." Sapphire said pointing at the door.

"Fine, right hold on." The Doctor poked his head out then opened the door. "I think this is a pretty recognisable place." He muttered as they all left only to stop in their tracks.

"Is that?" Amy started.

"But that's..." Rory also couldn't finish.

"Hogwarts?" Sapphire finished them both.

"I knew you'd all be surprised." The Doctor said happily heading back into the TARDIS.

"Whoa wait! We don't get to stay?" Amy said seeing him heading back in.

"Yes we're staying I just don't want to have to walk all the way down there and have the TARDIS all the way up here. What if something happens or you want to stay for a while?" The Doctor sighed.

"Oh right. We can stay for a few days?" Rory asked.

"Yes, how long you want to stay?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, I'm round about the age of a 7th year though. What do I do? Too late to just be starting and I don't want to go to classes having no idea what half of it is." Sapphire asked.

"Um, you could just pretend your 18 and be an assistant or something." Rory suggested.

"We'll think of something." The Doctor said slowly starting to shove them into the TARDIS.

The TARDIS dematerialised and then, because the TARDIS is a time machine at the same time in a corridor near the great hall it re-materialised and they all stepped out again.

"I still can't believe this is real as well!" Sapphire said. "I mean, You remember Kasran Sardic? He was played by the same guy who plays Dumbeldore and Doctor, your past incarnation is Barty Crouch Junior."

"What! My past Incarnation is a bad guy! But that doesn't.. I would remember..." The Doctor trailed off muttering stuff to himself.

"Look, the great hall door's open." Rory pointed out. They all shared a look before going towards it only to find it full of students and teachers and one thing in particular took all of their attention.

"The Goblet Of Fire." The Doctor said amazed just like the other three. The doors behind them suddenly slammed shut.

"Sit down please. And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the champions selection!" Dumbeldore loudly said causing the room to go silent. Dumbeldore approached the blue flame and it glowed red. A name comes out. Everyone in the room looked on anxiously.

"The Durmstrang champion is … Viktor Krum!" Dumbeldore shouted. The time travellers watched as the Durmstrang crowd cheer. Another name comes out.

"The champion from Beauxbatons… Fleur Delacour!" Dumbeldore shouted again. The Beauxbatons girls cheer as Fleur walks up. Yet another name comes out.

"The Hogwarts champion… Cedric Diggory. Hogwarts pupils cheer as Cedric takes the stage." Dumbeldore shouted.

"This is it, Harry's turn." Amy whispered.

"Sush." Sapphire and the Doctor both said to her, she paused glaring for a few seconds but Dumbeldore interrupted her.

"Excellent! we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions, this vessel of victory the Tri-Wizard cup!"

"Here it comes." Amy muttered annoying the two again. They were to busy watching to care. The Goblet's fire went red again and another name flew out.

"The Doctor?" Dumbeldore said only just loud enough for the time travellers to hear.

"Uh, You didn't come here before and do that did you?" Sapphire asked him.

"Nope, which means someone knew we were coming and we need to find out who and why they wanted me in this tournament." The Doctor quickly said before being watched by everyone in the hall as her walked up to Dumbeldore.

"I'm the Doctor." was all you could hear him saying. He took his name thing and walked off to where the other champions were and yet again the Goblet went red.

"This one's Harry right?" Rory asked. But not Amy or even Sapphire answered.

"Sapphire Smith?" Dumbeldore called.

"What?" Sapphire muttered. "I'm not going up." Amy shoved her forwards whispering two words to her.

"Too late."

Sapphire walked up to Dumbeldore and just like the Doctor, everyone was watching.

"I honestly never put my name in. The Doctor never either." Sapphire said to the old headmaster.

"I know he told me." Dumbeldore said handing her the name.

"He did?" Sapphire muttered as she walked off, very confused. As she was leaving she was just in time to hear the name Harry Potter being yelled. She slowly walked into the strange room she only ever seen on films.

"Doctor?" She called out. "Doctor you here?"

"Sapphire? You were called out as well?" The Doctor said appearing from behind some of the random stuff in the room.

"Do you have any idea as to why? Because if you do that would be great to know." Sapphire asked.

"Sorry, I'm as confused as you. Check my thoughts all you want." The Doctor told her.

"No, I am not reading minds while I'm still regenerating, a little bit." Sapphire said.

"Well, you only have a few hours left." The Doctor told her as he checked his watch just as Harry entered the room. Dumbeldore burst in and grabbed Harry.

"Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" He asked urgently.

"No sir." Harry answered.

"Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?" Dumbeldore asked.

"No sir." Harry replied again.

"Your absolutely sure?" Dumbeldore asked another question.

"Yes sir." Harry answered.

"Well of course he is lying." Madame Maxine rudely stated.

"The hell he is. The goblet of fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object, only an exceptionally powerful conjurer could have hoodwinked it. Magic way beyond the talents of a fourth year." Mad Eye said.

"You seem to have given this a fair bit of thought Mad-Eye." A guy called Igor said.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do Karkaroff perhaps you remember?" Mad Eye asked.

"That doesn't help Alastor. Leave this to you Barty." Dumbeldore said.

"The rules are absolute, the goblet of fire constitutes a binding magical contract. Mr Potter has no choice, he is as of tonight… a Tri-Wizards champion." Barty Crouch told everyone.

"Um, Dumbeldore right? Er, how can I put this. We didn't exactly put our names in either. Do we have to be Tri-Wizard champions?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah I'm 17 and I don't go to Hogwarts." Sapphire added. Then she whispered to the Doctor. "I am still 17 right I mean Time Lord time doesn't make me 170 or anything does it?" The Doctor just laughed.

"No." He replied, "Not really."

"You are just like Mr Potter, Tri-Wizard champions." Dumbeldore told them. The doors to the room swung open and a very angry Snape was chasing the Ponds.

"Ponds! What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"They wouldn't let us come get you. We don't want to be hanging around the TARDIS for hours on you two." Amy answered as she quickly hugged them both.

"Er, well Amy we were just saying we don't exactly stay here or anything." Sapphire said.

"Then I'm sure professor Dumbeldore can find some rooms in the castle for you." Mad Eye told them.

"But, the thing is... We just got here we never put our names in." The Doctor argued.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do about that. You are now in the Tri-Wizard tournament." Barty said as a whole bunch of them left leaving the champions, time travellers, Snape and Dumbeldore.

"Severus could you take the champions to their rooms I'll find rooms for our new guests." Dumbeldore said and Snape walked out with Harry and the other students. Only once they were out of hearing distance someone spoke.

"Doctor, It's been too long. How are you old friend? I didn't recognise you which regeneration of yours is this?" Dumbeldore asked.

"You liar! You do know him." Sapphire snapped hitting the Doctor's shoulder. Which Amy also done.

"Why didn't you say?" Amy asked.

"Well, I didn't mean for all this to happen I thought it was going to be a quick hello, goodbye thing." The Doctor said getting another hit. "Oh and Albus, I'm fine and this is the Eleventh."

"Which incarnation were you last here in?" Sapphire asked.

"Seven." The Doctor admitted.

"You really are terrible with time for a Time Lord." Amy laughed. "You get 12 years and 5 minutes mixed up with me and there's this now."

"Not to mention, he also after that left you another 2 years to go to the moon and back getting 5 minutes mixed up again." Sapphire added.

"While keeping the clothes." Rory mumbled but they all heard and soon Amy, Rory and Sapphire were laughing their heads off.

"Anyway, Albus our rooms if you please." The Doctor said heading for the door.

"Ah yes this way." Dumbeldore headed towards the door as well leaving a laughing Amy, Sapphire and Rory trailing behind them.

**Sorry if it's a little short I just wanted a little start to the story anyway to get you all a little comfortable as to what will be going on. Hope you all like it and at least understand a little of what's going on. I am not going to be doing too much explanations as you can see Dumbeldore and the Doctor know each other. **

**So if you really need/want to know everything about Sapphire _READ MY OTHER STORY! _**

**Oh and one more thing before you go... REVIEW! 8D**


	2. Draco is annoying

Hey everyone! I am so sorry! I bet you all thought I abandoned this? Well, I haven't I just really got through the other story quickly and then I forgot where in the time lines this was, then I had to research my own story which sounds completely stupid. Ok, I'm stupid! I just forgot, but here I am! I'm back! So is Sapphire and the Doctor! And of course HARRY POTTER! xD

Also, I forgot to say, about the time lines. This is before the Master thing, so this is very early. LOL. I'll try my best ok?

Here's the next chapter I hope you all don't kill me. After all, the story this is related to only had like 17 chapters or so when I started this and now it has like, 32? Ahem, anyway! Here we GO!

**Slytherins and A Plan?**

Dumbeldore lead the Doctor, Sapphire, Amy and Rory all along through corridors, the only one out of them not admiring the place was the Doctor, he had seen it before.

"Now, I'm afraid there's only two rooms available." Dumbeldore told them.

"Oh, that's fine." The Doctor said. Amy and Rory raised eyebrows at Sapphire, who just grinned at them. "Now, I'm sure it wont be a problem, but I hope you won't mind if once we know where our rooms are, I parked the TARDIS in your office? I just don't want all of the students poking about trying to get in." The Doctor continued.

"Not at all. You are guests here at Hogwarts. Now, here are your rooms, across from each other, so if two of you need to see the other two. Your only a few steps away." Dumbeldore stopped in a corridor two big brown doors opposite each other on either side of him. "I shall see you all soon." He nodded before walking away.

"Right, so who's going where?" Amy asked. The Doctor poked his head in one room then jumped across to the other.

"That ones ours!" The Doctor called out, pointing at the other room before running over to it grabbing Sapphire on the way, who just laughed at him.

"What was wrong with the other one?" She asked.

"The other room has a rubbish window with a rubbish view but this one..." He started. "I had this room before. Brilliant room." He laughed. "Balcony." He grinned opening huge curtains to see two huge glass doors that looked more like giant windows.

"Right, so you just wanted the better room?" Sapphire laughed.

"Of course! You didn't see that room, much smaller bed, this one! Perfect." He jumped onto the bed and lay sprawled out covering the full thing. Sapphire laughed at him again before walking over and shoving him over.

"It's not completely yours. We have to share." She grinned. "But what exactly are we going to do. We do have one advantage."

"Oh?" The Doctor questioned looking up from his new position on the bed. He was bunched up at the side.

"We know what's going to happen, from the books and films. We know what to expect in each challenge." Sapphire told him.

"Oh! Right, yes. Dragons was the first one was it? The last was the maze, right?" The Doctor thought aloud. Sapphire just rolled her eyes, he can be so stupid sometimes. Or he'd go and not notice something completely obvious.

"There's also that ball thing. The Dance, thing... We don't even have wands!" Sapphire said.

"Ah but we both have sonic screwdrivers. At the right setting, we could possibly damage the hearing of the Dragons, dodge them getting the egg thing easily." The Doctor explained.

"Doctor your forgetting something." Sapphire told him.

"What?" He asked.

"The rules, your only allowed a _wand_." Sapphire shook her head at him. "Great plan though, shame it wont work." Suddenly the Doctor jumped up and headed to the door.

"Where you going?" Sapphire asked.

"The TARDIS, got to park her in Albus' office, then I'm going to the library. You can come, or do your own exploring." The Doctor grinned.

"Well, I'm not just going to sit here all night am I?" Sapphire laughed getting up and walking to the door too. They both left only to come across Amy and Rory.

"Ah hello." The Doctor grinned. "Something wrong Ponds?"

"Where are you two going?" Amy asked crossing her arms.

"TARDIS, need to park her properly. Then the library." The Doctor answered, Sapphire couldn't answer, she was busy coughing more regeneration dust up.

"Fine, but you two better be back here in a couple of hours." Amy warned dragging Rory back into their room. "Otherwise Rory gets to use his sword on ya!" She called as she shut the door.

"I should take that sword off him. Hide it or something." The Doctor muttered.

"I heard that!" Rory's voice came through the door. Sapphire laughed and started to drag the Doctor away.

"Come on, you can tell me everything you don't like on the way to the TARDIS." She laughed.

"Well, I don't like pears..." The Doctor started.

When the two came round the corner towards the TARDIS, they paused as there was someone standing next to it. The person had blond hair. That's all you need to recognize them, you probably already guessed it was a he and in Slytherin. Yes, Malfoy.

"Ah, hello. What are you doing? Shouldn't you be in bed?" The Doctor called to him as they walked over. Draco, turned noticing them but didn't reply.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave and go to bed Draco." Sapphire told him. This time he stayed facing them.

"Why are you two dressed like Muggles? Don't tell me you are Muggles?" Draco glared clearly not liking them right away.

"I wouldn't say we are Muggles but I wouldn't say we aren't either." The Doctor said.

"How can you be a Muggle and not be at the same time?" Draco asked confused, but his glare stayed.

"Well, I wouldn't call it magic." The Doctor frowned. "No such thing." Sapphire went confused, he's standing in a magic school full of witches and wizards and refuses to believe in magic? What?

"What are you talking about Doctor?" She asked confused.

"Magic is clearly real, you _are_ standing in Hogwarts after all." Draco glared.

"Well, if I have to explain. The so called 'magic' your referring to is actually a form of radiation. You see, I could use the radiation any way I like, because I know it's just radiation. You Humans, find something unexplainable and call it magic. Simple, so you find a way to manipulate that radiation, using your 'wands' and what do you know, your jumping about the place calling yourselves witches and wizards." The Doctor rambled. Sapphire stared at him, so Hogwarts was a school full of people affected by radiation? The Doctor snapped his fingers and pointed at her. "Exactly." Which caused her to roll her eyes, he read her mind.

"She didn't say anything." Draco eyed him probably checking to see if he was completely mad. Which he was so no surprise there.

"Oh, I know she didn't." The Doctor grinned.

"Your mad." Draco said his glare returning. Sapphire laughed.

"Well, that took you a while."

"What do you mean it 'took me a while'?" Draco asked confused.

"It took you a while to realize he's completely mad." Sapphire grinned.

"Anyway, Sapphire if you could take Mr Malfoy back to his common room, I'll park the TARDIS then we'll meet up in the library, if you can find it." The Doctor said trying to take charge.

"_If_ I can find it?"Sapphire asked.

"Yeah, well it too you ages to find your room on the TARDIS." The Doctor laughed.

"Well, I'll bet she was just hiding it from me." Sapphire frowned.

"Sure she was, anyway, if you could..." He trailed. Sapphire tried not to hit him at that. She turned to Draco and grabbed his arm pulling him along the corridor.

"Let go of me!" Draco shouted. But she never let go until she heard the TARDIS leave. Then she let go. "My father will hear about this." Draco grumbled rubbing his arm.

"Aw, little Draco is going to run off to daddy because a _girl_ hurt his arm. I'm _so _scared." Sapphire rolled her eyes. Draco stopped moving.

"Do you even _know_ who my father is?" He asked glaring. Sapphire grinned.

"Oh yeah. I know more than you think. Guess what?" She quizzed him.

"What?" He snapped.

"I'm not afraid to say Voldemort." Sapphire said, well that shut him up. Draco now stood gaping at her. "Now, back to your common room, I have to go to the library." She grinned before running off.

"Library's the other way!" He shouted.

"Right! I'm going to believe _you_." Sapphire laughed.

* * *

><p>Eventually finding the library she found the door unlocked. The Doctor most likely inside already. Unless they leave it unlocked. She walked in to see lots and lots of books. No where near as much or even anywhere close to what the TARDIS had. So why did the Doctor want to be here? Probably because the TARDIS doesn't have magic books or something. She slowly walked by each row glancing each direction trying to find him. When she searched the full place she sighed. Not here yet, or he is but hiding. Doubt it. She walked back to the door of the library and walked out. She glanced along each corridor. Maybe she could explore on her own for a bit? Sapphire grinned biting her lip at the same time and set off.<p>

* * *

><p>Somehow she found her way back to the great hall. Weird. But ok. She turned fully once inspecting the full room. Huge. The only word to describe it. Huge. Then she ran out. She was used to running, it's the Doctor. Though she stopped upon hearing voices.<p>

"Draco, what are you talking about?" A voice came. Sapphire frowned and hid behind a suit of armour.

"I'm telling you, the thing must be some sort of transport. The man went inside, and when I checked after that girl left me alone, it was gone." Draco's voice travelled._ Girl? GIRL! Time Lady to you buster! _Sapphire shouted in her head.

"It cant just vanish, did you see the size of it." Another voice came. Then Sapphire peaked out to see a bunch of Slytherins walking along towards where the TARDIS last was. By bunch that means about the amount of a full class.

"Who are they though?" A voice asked.

"I don't know, the man is insane. Completely mad. The girl, she acts like she's not afraid of anything." Draco told them. _Well, I haven't found much scary yet, I just think of everything as if I'm on the TV set. That way, I'm not scared. _Sapphire thought. "She even said you-know-who's name." Draco continued. _Ok, time to show him, when the Doctor tells you to do something you do it. _Sapphire grinned and stepped out.

"Yeah so? It's just a name." She folded her arms. The lot of them turned, some jumping in surprise others gasping. Draco just glared.

"It's rude to spy on people." Draco snapped.

"It's rude to snap at people." She snapped back. "You know, it's funny. I should have known you wouldn't go back to your common room. It's obvious, you wouldn't do that." Sapphire walked forwards a bit. All of them cowered behind him. She recognized a few like Crabbe and Goyle.

"Like you know me so well." Draco snapped again.

"Yeah, I do actually. Like you were a character in a book." Sapphire grinned, laughing a little.

"What happened to the box? Where did it go?" Draco asked clearly trying to direct the conversation and be in control.

"It went somewhere else and none of your business." Sapphire told him.

"What is the box?" Draco asked, still trying to control the conversation. He wanted information that much was obvious.

"Again, none of your business." Sapphire grinned, as Draco just glared more.

"Where did it go then?" He asked.

"Why does it matter? It's a blue box, you don't even know what it is, what it can do, you don't know a thing about it." Sapphire said. "And even if you did know. You'd never get inside it."

"I'm sure a simple spell would open it." Draco glared. Sapphire laughed at him.

"You'd think so, but no. Trust me. Nothing can get inside her." Sapphire turned to leave and try the library again.

"Her?" A voice in the crowed laughed.

"Ah, her, that's just what the Doctor does. As if the box is alive. He calls it a her. It kind of grows on you." Sapphire said, not like she wanted to just tell them she's alive.

'_Where are you?_' Rung out in her head. The Doctor.

'_Just coming, Draco is being annoying._' She sent back she stared at the floor concentrating. '_how long until I've fully regenerated?_'

'_Um, about... an hour and a half._' The Doctor sent through to her.

'_right thanks._' Sapphire looked up to see them all staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What happened? You just sort of... blanked out." Came a voice from one of all the Slytherins. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"I got bored of all your questions and decided to have a little think and come up with a nickname for Voldemort." Sapphire began, knowing as she had already came up with it back on the other universe with her friends. Which made her pause to think about them, she shook her head a little before tears could hit her eyes.

"A nickname?" Draco frowned.

"Yeah, you know, it would make people laugh at him rather than be afraid of him, I'm not afraid of him." Some of the Slytherins gasped at that.

"What?" Draco snapped.

"Baldemort." Sapphire laughed. Although she stopped when Draco pointed his wand at her. "Your seriously thinking of doing that? Inside the school? Plus, what are you defending him for, your not a death eater."

"Yet." Draco muttered, he pressed his wand against her throat. Sapphire rolled her eyes. But paused, would the death spell even work right now? Sure she's regenerating but its a killing spell. She reached into her pocket and took a step back grinning.

"Go for it." She smirked. She pulled out her sonic, gladly she never set a setting and put it as a 'point and think' button. It'll do anything, yes, even wood. Draco flicked his wand muttering a spell but nothing happened. Sapphire grinned, the sonic worked that way. The Doctor said it was radiation, so, stop the link for the radiation being channelled through his wand and BOOM it doesn't work.

"Something wrong? I thought you were supposed to be casting a spell?" Sapphire smirked. He tried another few times before giving up. The other Slytherins tried a few simple spells which worked, I was focusing on Draco.

"What did you do?" Draco glared his wand was away now and his hands were fists.

"I suggest you all go back to the Slytherin common room. Before something else happens. Also, go to bed." Sapphire grinned and turned walking off. The library was her next stop. She found the Doctor right up the back with a pile of books flipping through scanning the pages. Well that's how Time Lords read right?

"You took your time." He said not looking up.

"They tried to throw a spell at me, no big deal." Sapphire said picking up a book. The Doctor suddenly grabbed it out her had and took out his own sonic and began sonicing her. "I'm fine Doctor, I-"

"Threw a spell at you. Sapphire, anything could happen, especially if it was Slytherins." The Doctor babbled over what she was going to tell him.

"But I-"

"Might not have even survived if it was the killing curse, who knows, I've only ever been hit once while I was regenerating and I stayed alive, clearly." The Doctor rambled. Sapphire tried again.

"But Doctor I-"

"I mean, with you only having about an hour or so left who knows! It might not work if your nearly done with the regenerating. Although it's possible that because Time Lords know it's radiation, that not a single spell would work at all on us, bodies work differently and all of that." The Doctor still rambled.

"Doctor." Sapphire tried.

"But, I don't want to risk lives by testing to see if spell will or wont work on us. You could have died! What if they took you to Riddle, you know, Voldemort, Tom Riddle." The Doctor rambled. "Tom Marvelo Riddle! You see he could have killed you if the Slytherins didn't!" Sapphire had enough and slapped him in the face getting him to stop.

"What was that for!" He exclaimed.

"Two reasons, One: You were rambling and Two: You wouldn't let me speak!" Sapphire shouted. "I _was_ about to tell you, that I used my sonic and stopped their spells from being cast. They have no idea what happened though, I kept it behind my back."

"Well, that's interesting. What setting?" The Doctor asked.

"How should I know? I just gave mine a point and think button." I told him.

"Point and think button?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I don't know if there's a real technical term for it but that's what I call it. You point and think what you want it to do and it does. Point and think! You see? It even does wood." I grinned.

"Well, can I see, maybe I can get it to tell me the exact setting it used and I'll know." The Doctor said taking my sonic anyway. He started fiddling and playing about with it. I rolled my eyes. And sat on the table. More fun on the table. Boring in a chair.

"So what were you doing?" Sapphire asked.

"Looking for the rules for the Tri-Wizard tournament. Trying to see if there's a way out." The Doctor grinned.

"Rubbish plan that is." Sapphire laughed but picked a few random books from the shelves and began to search. Luckily both of them had slept the night before, so none of them needed sleep tonight. Although, Sapphire was sure she'd eventually pass out from being so bored. Reading, and reading, and reading. There's only so much you can do in one night.

**AND THAT'S ALL FOR THIS CHAPTER! hey at least I updated! :) **

**Hope you all liked it and if you are kind enough to review I'LL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES! O.O I mean it! Unless you'd prefer a glass of pumpkin juice and some fish fingers and custard?**

**Well! Get reviewing! Until next time folks! XD**


End file.
